Mistletoe
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: On the Second Day of Christmas. Gabriel wants the Winchesters and Castiel to have a happy Christmas, so he drags them to the happiest place on Earth. Ending with Destiel & Sabriel. Part Two of my 12 Days of Christmas Series.


"Can't I be a little jolly? Its CHRISTMAS time," Gabe pleads with the Winchesters, hanging his legs off of the edge of a motel bed.

Dean shrugs. "We don't celebrate it, dude. There's always something crawling around that needs tending to. Everyone else can enjoy their damn holidays, but Sammy and I have hunting to do."

Cas clears his throat. "Me too," he adds quietly.

"Yeah, if you can learn how to hold the badge, you too Cas," Dean says with a bright smile, dodging the pillow thrown at him before it can hit him.

"Maybe Gabe's got a point," Sammy says, walking out of the bathroom in a huff. "We haven't heard of any jobs, until we do maybe we could celebrate this year?"

"Will it be beer in exchange for eggnog and a tree of demon-hunting weapons then?" Dean asks skeptically. "Come on, we both know our life isn't right for tis the season."

"I was thinking more 'happiest place on Earth' than a dingy hotel room," Gabe says, bouncing a few times on the edge of the bed.

"No strip clubs," Sam warns, looking between Gabe and Dean.

Gabe huffs while Dean laughs. "Count me out, then," Dean remarks jokingly.

"Come on, please," Gabriel asks them both, standing up and facing Sam. "I really want to take you there, and Cas can take Dean."

Sam bites back laughter. "You are not 'taking' me Gabe, just going to make that clear."

"Awe, Sammy, that's not good," Gabe answers with a small chuckle. "Not even I was thinking that."

Sam turns away from Gabe to look at Dean. "How about it – a Disney trip to shut him up?"

Dean sighs. "If he puts us in another TV, I won't hesitate to shoot."

Gabe outstretches his hand. "A deal is struck."

Two days later, they've been through most of the parks. Currently they are walking around Magic Kingdom, Dean still laughing at the fairy wings some little girl stuck on Cas. The angel continues to glare at him. "What, they're cute," Dean defends, flicking one of the wings and watching it wobble about.

"They make my real wings itch, Dean," Cas replies in frustration. "Can I please take them off?"

"No way, dude, that little girl gave you her wings to fly!" Dean teases.

Cas takes a deep breath. "I am going to get you back for this."

"I would love to see you try," Dean replies just before a little girl comes running up. "Well, hi. Are you lost?"

"Rapunzel I didn't know you cut your hair_ that_ short," the little girl whines. Her mother runs up and drags her away, trying to explain that Dean wasn't a princess or a woman.

Cas can't wipe the smile off of his face. Dean deadpans. "Shut up," he whispers in a gruff voice.

"You are such a pretty princess, Dean," Cas comments as he walks ahead to go catch up with Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriel yells back after Dean sees a whispered conversation. "Oh, you will always be our Rapunzel. Let down your flannel!"

"I will gank you both right here and now," Dean says slowly as he walks ahead of them.

Sam intervenes, changing the subject before Dean makes good on his threat. "Guys, I was thinking, what if we were to go to Universal tomorrow? I know 'happiest place on Earth' and all but there's this Harry Potter thing."

"There's always something," Gabe replies with a grin. "I concur, as long as you go with me on this ride I wanna try – you see, I loved the movie…"

The next day they stand in line for 'The Mummy' ride. No one was particularly enthusiastic for it. Especially after a certain Disney princess had gotten motion sick after their third time on the 'psychedelic dork ride' in Hogwarts. Once they got strapped in, they though what the heck. The monsters weren't nearly as scary as half the shit they faced, a fact Dean was only too happy to point out time and time again. That was until they made it close to the end of the ride. The room gets boiling hot and they looked up to see flames burning into the ceiling. Sam leans over and buries his face in Gabe's shoulder. Cas reaches his hand out for Dean's, and the hunter takes it with a tight squeeze until the ride is done.

"I'm really sorry about that," Gabriel whispers as they get off of the ride. "This is turning out to be a really shitty Christmas gift," he continues as he puts his arm around Sam, helping him out of the complex and store. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Sam can't stop crying. He doesn't mean to, and it's freaking embarrassing according to his brother, but he can't stop. Sam looks over at Dean who still has a death grip on Castiel's hand and takes a deep breath.

"Can we just maybe go for a walk? Just us?" Sam asks quietly.

Gabe smiles weakly. "Yeah, I mean, sure. Rapunzel will be fine with Cas," Gabe says as he escorts Sam out, reaching down to grab Sam's hand. "Tell me if I am stepping out of bounds, alright Sammy-o? I wouldn't want you to think I am 'taking' you."

Sam laughs. "Thanks," he whispers as he gives Gabe's hand a little squeeze, finally being able to stop crying and breathe once they've walked for a little while. "It's not a shitty gift. I actually have been having a lot of fun, Gabe. It was a good idea – up until the ride from my nightmares, it was fun."

"I'm happy something got you out of the dumps," Gabriel says slowly. "You never really get a break from hunting and/or dying and I thought you might like to see what it's like to enjoy a day or two."

"You can't take me, though," Sam replies like its nothing.

Gabe shrugs. "I kinda figured that much."

"Maybe I could take you sometime," Sam says before biting his lip, not sure if he should have said that.

Gabriel's eyes bug out. "You are joking," Gabe says in a questioning tone. Sam shrugs it off before winking at Gabe. The angel almost trips over his own feet. "Well, fucking Merry Christmas to me."

"I think I timed this a little too well," Sam says with a laugh as they stop under a walkway with mistletoe.

Gabriel chuckles. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me you big moose," he jokes before Sam leans down and seals their lips together.

Cas and Dean walk around the park the opposite way, coming across another walkway with mistletoe. A worker looks at their intertwined hands and taps Dean on the shoulder. "Lucky you two have got some mistletoe. Happy Holidays," the worker chirps before leaving the two alone.

Cas looks over at Dean. "I don't understand that reference."

Dean clears his throat, letting loose of Castiel's hand. "It's a stupid holiday thing. Two people under the mistletoe are supposed to kiss. It's like this unsaid code of – oomph!"

Cas leans forward and captures Dean's lips in mere seconds, wrapping his hand in Dean's short hair and keeping them together. Dean doesn't know what to do but melt into it, shocked that this is a good thing. Cas pulls away from Dean, leaning his forehead against the hunter's. "Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester," Cas whispers. Dean just can't think of anything to say, so he decides against words and melds their lips together again.

Needless to say the Winchesters took up Christmas as a holiday to celebrate. And there was always mistletoe.

**Author's Note: On the second day of Christmas, I am overwhelmed with adorbs. This fluff has made me pretty happy it's been hiding in my system forever so HAPPY CHRISTMAS. And just you wait till the third day, it's gonna be a doozie.**

**(Special Note: If you don't feel up to putting me in Author's Alert and you want to keep up with my challenge, send me a PM and I will link you each passing day!)**

**Toodles, Auttzthoughtz**


End file.
